In an electro-optical display device, specifically, a liquid crystal display device have an In Plane Switching (IPS) mode or a Fringe Field Switching (FFS) mode, a display quality thereof is deteriorated due to electric charge generated on a display surface of a display panel, and thus the electric charge needs to be removed. Therefore, for example, as a device disclosed in JP-A-2008-145462, there are many cases where a display surface of a display panel is electrically connected to electrodes provided on the TFT substrate by using a conductive tape or a conductive paste.
In a terminal region in the device disclosed in JP-A-2008-145462, an ID pad, a driver IC, a FPC, and the like need to be arranged in addition to electrodes for grounding. Therefore, as a frame thereof becomes narrow, it has become hardly to secure a region on which a pattern only used for an electrode for grounding is arranged just in order to be electrically connected to a transparent conductive film formed on an upper surface of a color filter (CF) substrate (display surface side) to avoid above-described patterns.
In order to solve a problem of restriction in design, there is provided means for electrically connecting the display surface of the display panel to other electrodes using the conductive paste, and a space can be saved. For example, this is disclosed in JP-A-2008-145686.
However, recently, since a request of making the frame of the liquid crystal display device be narrow is increased, and restriction in design of making the frame be narrow becomes strict, it is difficult to solve the problem even when using a technique disclosed in JP-A-2008-145686.
Further, in order to solve the problem of restriction in design, there is a technique of removing the electric charge using an inspection pad as an electrode, and therefore, making the frame be narrow can be achieved. Such a technique is disclosed, for example, in JP-A-2014-085424.